Por Tí Daría Mi Vida
by pokemonshipper3
Summary: Contigo siento sensaciones indescriptibles, que van más allá de una simple amistad, cada que estoy contigo me siento alguien mejor, amarte es mi meta y que te sientas amada es un deber que como caballero debo cumplir, y sin dudarlo mataría a cualquiera que intentara hacerte daño no importa si muero en el intento.


**Nota: hola a todos aquí Pokemonshipper3 con un Fanfic que viene "Corazón en Llamas" es la leyenda del gran Decidueye, recomiendo primero leer "Corazón en Llamas" antes, y no será un Fic largo solo digo que tendrá menos de quince capítulos, sin nada más que decir comencemos.**

 _Por Ti Daría Mi Vida._

 _Cap.1: El sueño._

Una mañana cálida en Alola, una región Tropical constituida por cuatro Islas, con Pokémons amigables y algunos diferentes de otras regiones por el cambio climático, y una población de humanos, criaturas que con sus manos son capaces de crear armas y atrapar a Pokémons por deseo propio y manipularlos para los combates. Pero a lo lejos de esta hay una Isla enorme del tamaño de cualquier otra región que es habitada del todo por Pokémons, la mayoría de Alola y otros de otras Islas, incluso con casas de madera, tiendas y una economía estable y regida por un Rey llamado: Charizard.

En esa Isla vivía un pequeño Rowlet, este se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación envuelto en una cobija de algodón color turquesa, una pequeña recamara con unos juguetes tirados por el piso o como él les decía "figuras de acción", un montón de cuadros llenos de explosiones de colores vivos, o simples retratos de caballeros de la realeza, cada una de las pinturas elaboradas por Rowlet el cual se consideraba un gran artista.

-¡Hijo baja a desayunar! – Gritó una voz femenina y un poco grave, por el tono se notaba feliz.

Ese grito hizo que Rowlet diera un leve sobresalto, y una expresión aun somnolienta se hiciera presente, este se sacudió erizando algunas de sus plumas, y arrugara la pequeña hoja que llevaba en el pecho, este se bajó de la cama lanzando al aire un fuerte bostezo que detenía con su ala, camino hasta la puerta volando un poco para abrir la puerta con sus patas, pues sus alas no servían para casi nada, bueno, solo para volar este no bajo las escaleras a pie si no planeando, una expresión feliz llevaba en su rostro desde que se levantó, y sus ojos brillaban reflejando la inocencia del pequeño, este aterrizo en medio de la mesa, donde comían sus padres Carla una Decidueye y su padre Tobías de la misma especie. Los dos padres se vieron molestos por la pequeña travesura de su hijo al posarse en la mesa.

-Buenos días – Saludo el pequeño alegre a no más poder mientras a penas se daba cuenta de que estaba en medio de la mesa – ops, lo siento – Se disculpó el pequeño mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su ala.

\- Tranquilo, solo siéntate y desayuna – Pidió su Madre cálida mientras lo levantaba y lo ponía en una silla, el pequeño se molestó por ello.

\- Mamá ya tengo diez años no tienes por qué alzarme – Se quejó Rowlet cruzando las alas con molestia.

\- Si lo sé, pero eres muy distraído te tengo que cuidar o terminaras chocando con todo a tu pasó sin darte cuenta – Regaño la mamá un poco molesta por la actitud de su hijo.

\- está bien mamá – Se resignó el pequeño con la mirada baja algo avergonzado sabiendo que era verdad.

\- Hijo recuerda, hoy vamos a entrenar con tus amigos, o ¿ya olvidaste tu sueño? – Dijo el padre disfrutando de su desayuno mientras el Rowlet se emocionaba.

\- ¡cómo olvidarlo! algún día seré un caballero del castillo, protegere al que haga falta y no dudare en salvar a los demás sin importar el peligro – Dijo el pequeño dando saltitos de la emoción, y sus padres lo veían felices de que su hijo ya se hubiera planteado el futuro.

Su madre tranquilizó al pequeño para desayunar en paz, pues su emoción era tanta que no podía comer sin hacer un bullicio, que saldría siendo perjudicial para su mamá que era la que limpiaba todo, el pequeño era todo un pájaro comiendo regando bayas por todo el comedor.

El pequeño Rowlet siempre había soñado ser un caballero de la realeza, era un su sueño y estaba decidido a cumplirlo, proteger a los demás era su pasión, y hacer pagar a las personas malas era lo que más le gustaba, los caballeros son los mejores ya que los superhéroes son del todo ficticios, más los caballeros son Pokémons con honor y una amabilidad característica, y aunque fuera algo distraído nunca lastimaría a alguien sin razón, y proteger a sus seres queridos era una meta que a partir del sueño podía cumplir.

Al terminar de desayunar el pequeño se despidió de su madre y esta tenía que quedarse a limpiar todo lo que el pequeño había regado que de seguro le tomaría más de una hora. Salió junto a su padre a buscar a sus amigos por el lindo pueblo medieval, con Pokémon haciendo tratos, herreros fabricando armas para los guerreros y un montón de Tauros trabajando llevando cargas pesadas que pequeños Pokémon no podrían hacer.

Iba en el hombro de su padre Tobías que era divertido todo un caballero con las damas y el Pokémon más respetuoso que él conocía, llegaron hasta la entrada de una casa que era donde Rowlet se vería con sus amigos, unos niños que tenían el mismo sueño.

El padre toco la puerta, lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escucharan, el picaporte giro y el que abrió la puerta no era ni más ni menos que su mejor amigo Pikipek junto a sus otros amigos, Cubone, Togedemaru y Rockruff.

-¡Rowlet! – Exclamo Pikipek al ver a su amigo mientras revoloteaba de emoción – Listo para el entrenamiento – anunció el tipo volador-normal poniendo su ala en su cabeza como si un soldado fuera.

\- Al fin llegaste Rowlet – Dijo el pequeño Cubone.

\- Siiiiii llegaste – Dijo el togedemaru saltando de un lado a otro lleno de energía.

\- Con que llegaste, eres más lento que un Slowpoke – Dijo el Rockruff burlón sin dirigir la mirada.

\- Hola chicos – Saludo Rowlet alzando el ala y moviéndola de lado a lado – y hola "Señor Orgullo" – Retó Rowlet a Rockruff.

\- lo vuelves a repetir y te mando a volar con un Mordisco – Gruñó Rockruff mostrando los colmillos poniéndose más adelante que los demás.

\- Quiero ver que lo intentes – Encaró Rowlet con las alas en la cintura girando la cabeza. Los demás veían la situación divertida pues eso pasaba siempre.

Rockruff se le iba a lanzar encima pero Tobías intervino poniendo el ala entre los dos niños – No se Peleen parecen unos bebes – Regañó Tobías firme para después brindarles una sonrisa divertida.

En eso por el alboroto una Toucannon fue a la entrada, la madre de Pikipek.

-Hola señor Tobías – Saludo la madre de Pikipek.

\- Buenas señora Claudia – Devolvió el saludo Tobías – Vengo a llevarlos.

\- Por supuesto con usted sé que estarán a salvo – Dijo Claudia segura.

Tobías procedió a decirles a los niños que lo acompañaran, los niños emocionados se abalanzaron en el planta-fantasma, casi haciéndolo caer, entrenar a tantos niños energéticos era como sentenciarse a sí mismo a tener una guerra imposible, pero él era un hombre de palabra y se lo había prometido a Rowlet así que reprimiéndolos un poco tranquilizo al grupo y se acomodaron para lograr caminar cómodos, Rowlet iba en un hombro de Tobías y en el otro se había posado Pikipek, Togedemaru estaba agarrado fuertemente a su espalda al pobre Tobías se le salían leves lágrimas al sentir ser sus plumas jaladas y casi arrancadas por el erizo eléctrico, Cubone estaba en su cabeza acostado boca abajo agarrándose de la capucha de hoja que aun así estaba pegada a Tobías era como sentir que le querían arrancar la cabeza, y el tipo tierra no dejaba de moverse a cada rato pero no lo podía culpar era normal en un niño, y por ultimo Rockruff el no quiso subirse en Tobías "no soy un bueno para nada y puedo caminar solo, no como ustedes" esas fueron sus palabras exactas después del ofrecimiento, así que el tipo roca-normal caminaba al lado de Tobías, claro la lechuza planta tomaba el comentario grosero de Rockruff como como una salvación de tener que aguantar otro niño en sus alas.

Caminaron un largo rato buscando el lugar para entrenar, atravesando el pueblo bonito y acogedor, con vendedores por todos lados, y uno que otro de la realeza que se pasaba por ahí escoltado por Caballeros, los niños no podían evitar admirarse al ver esos entrenados Pokémon con sus relucientes armaduras que algún día esperaban ser, parándose cada tres segundos para pedirles autógrafo ni necesitaban un papel pues estaban dispuestos a que les firmaran hasta las frentes eso los atrasó aún más y Tobías se desesperaba un poco, después de que los niños se les pasara la emoción se volvieron a acomodar en el pobre Tobías.

Atravesaron el pueblo hasta llegar a los prados que habían a las afueras del poblado, con un espacio grande donde se podrían librar tres batallas a la vez, sin árboles para que los Pokémon pájaros volaran todo lo que quisieran era un lugar perfecto y Rowlet impresionado por verlo salto del hombro de su padre y empezó a planear por las frescas corrientes de aire que llegaban al lugar, Pikipek también salto y empezó a volar junto a Rowlet, Cubone y Togedemaru corrieron a la verde alfombra que se hacía por la abundante gramilla para tirarse en esta totalmente cómodos como si fuera una suave cama, y Rockruff sin mostrarse impresionado solo camino más adelante para observar los alrededores con más claridad.

-Oye Rockruff ven y acuéstate con nosotros, este verde prado es muy cómodo – Ofreció el Cubone que estaba acostado con los brazos atrás como si estuviera tomando el Sol. Rockruff hiso una mueca de disgusto.

\- Eso sería muy ridículo, somos niños de diez años no de tres, madura – Dijo Rockruff disgustado porque al parecer era el único que actuaba conforme a su edad, y que para él los demás eran unas crías, aunque hace tiempo se divertía haciendo esas cosas pero las situaciones lo obligaron a ser más serio creando un escudo de orgullo que repele a todas las cosas divertidas de la niñez ya que ahora no se consideraba un niño sino un pos-pre-adolecente.

\- Hay no seas aburrido, hasta el Señor Tobías es más divertido que tu – Reprochó Cubone mientras señalaba con su hueso a Tobías que daba vueltas por el prado jugando con Togedemaru.

Rockruff solo rodo los ojos decepcionado de que hasta el adulto se divertía como un niño sin duda era padre de Rowlet.

-Muy bien chicos vamos a entrenar – Dijo Tobías con una sonrisa y un con un poco de grama por todo su cuerpo, este se sacudió y quedo como nuevo.

Rowlet se acercó a su padre emocionado de entrenar, él estaba acostumbrado al entrenamiento lo hacía todo el tiempo, pues los sueños no se cumplen solos y solo dejan entrar a la guardia a los mejores Pokémons y no es que fuera presumido pero era el que más se esforzaba y el más fuerte entre sus amigos aunque Rockruff siempre está pisándole los talones casi nunca le gana y los otros chicos iban por debajo de Rockruff.

-Vamos papá ¿con qué vamos a entrenar? – cuestionó Rowlet inclinando la cabeza.

\- a ver… – Decía el tipo planta-fantasma mientras con una ala en el mentón pensaba que método utilizar – Rowlet y Pikipek, vuelen cinco vueltas por todo el prado sin parar – Ordenó Tobías haciendo que los dos tipo volador emprendieran al comienzo del prado a comenzar su calentamiento.

Rowlet se puso en posición de vuelo alzando las alas junto a Pikipek, decidido a volar lo más rápido posible determinado en su sueño.

-¡Comiencen! – Gritó Tobías dando por comienzo el calentamiento.

Rowlet y Pikipek arrancaron impulsándose con sus patas lo más fuerte posible y mover sus alas parar ascender más y después quedar volando recto rápidamente así ejercitarían sus alas y ayudarían a su resistencia, realmente se sentía bien volando con su mejor amigo sintiendo el aire rozando su cara, la calma y lo único oíble era el aleteo de sus alas y las de su amigo.

Después en la tercera vuelta podía sentir como le ardían las alas y la fatiga hacia que le fuera difícil seguir volando y la falta de agua hacia que jadeara del cansancio aun le quedaban dos vueltas así que para olvidar el cansancio miro hacia otros lados, su amigo no se veía mejor hasta se podría decir que estaba a punto de caer.

-¿Pikipek e-estas bien? – Preguntó Rowlet casi sin poder articular palabras por el jadeo continuo.

\- Si R-rowlet nosotros podemos – Respondió Pikipek brindándole una sonrisa aunque su cuerpo dijera lo contrario.

Rowlet asintió con la cabeza impresionado por la determinación de su amigo y continuaron con su ejercicio, por ya la quinta y última vuelta logro divisar a Togedemaru, Cubone y Rockruff corriendo por todo el prado con rocas en su espalda, Rowlet sentía lastima por sus amigos pues aunque sintiera que se iba a desmayar no era tan complicado como correr con rocas en la espalda.

Cuando pasaron la última vuelta Rowlet y Pikipek descendieron y se dejaron caer exhaustos en el césped el sudor recorría sus plumas y jadeaba con mucha velocidad, sentía como sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire por cada exhalación y para tranquilizarse miraba el cielo imaginando las miles de aventuras que tendría cuando fuera caballero.

-Lo logramos – Dijo feliz Pikipek mientras su respiración se acomodaba.

\- Si, bien echo – Felicitó Rowlet con una sonrisa amigable.

\- Algún día seremos caballeros Rowlet, yo lo sé – Dijo el tipo volador-normal mirando las nubes y el infinito cielo.

\- definitivamente, seremos los más fuertes de la guardia real – Coincidió la paloma planta mientras dirigía la mirada a los demás que seguían corriendo.

\- Oye Rowlet, cuando seamos caballeros estaremos rodeados de lujos, solo promete que no se te subirá a la cabeza – Pidió Pikipek.

\- Te lo prometo, creo que al que se le subirá a la cabeza será a… - Decía a Rowlet esperando que su amigo adivinara.

\- Rockruff – Dijeron al unísono para después soltar una carcajada.

\- Y también estaremos rodeados de chicas lindas – Comentó Pikipek guiñando el ojo pícaro.

\- Sabes que no me interesan, solo como amigas – Contestó desinteresado en el tema pues a él todavía no le parecían atrayentes las chicas, a diferencia de sus amigos – Y ¿qué? ¿A ti te parece interesante una? – Comentó inocente, pues no tenía experiencia con gustos románticos.

\- P-pues me parece linda Swablu – Respondió Pikipek con un rubor – pero creo que no le intereso – Anunció decaído mientras su voz era más suave.

\- Tranquilo solo háblale con sinceridad y si no le interesas ella se lo pierde – Aconsejó Rowlet aunque no tenía idea del tema su consejo era bueno.

\- Gracias – agradeció Pikipek.

En eso Tobías se les acerco, parecía feliz de que hubieran cumplido con su entrenamiento, demostrándolo con una sonrisa de orgullo hacia los niños.

-Oigan Vamos a comer algo pero nos hace falta hidratarnos, Rowlet por favor ve a buscar agua al lago – Pidió Tobías amable mientras señalaba a los otros chicos exhaustos en el césped. Para después pasarle una cubeta.

\- Claro – asintió Rowlet animado levantándose y elevarse un poco con sus alas, agarro con su pata la cubeta y salió volando al pueblo ya que el lago estaba al otro lado del poblado, pero su dolor de alas por el ejercicio lo deja muy adolorido a duras penas pudo llegar al lago, que era como ver un espejo de agua cristalina donde jugaban los tipo agua.

Lleno la cubeta hasta el borde, asegurándose de no regarla y tomando un poco para hidratarse, por mala suerte sus alas estaban tan maltratadas y acalambradas que no podía emprender vuelo, tuvo que resignarse a caminar y atravesar todo el pueblo. Agarro la cubeta con el pico, pesaba notoriamente, inhalo un poco para empezar a caminar.

Llevaba ya diez minutos, estaba cansado y le volvió a dar sed, estaba tan acostumbrado a volar que caminar lo dejaba agotado, pero no podía tomar el agua de sus amigos eso sería muy egoísta de su parte, recordó que cuando era una cría jugaba con sus amigos en la entrada del castillo donde había un grifo con agua potable por la parte de atrás, con una gran sonrisa decidió ir al castillo que estaba como a tres casas lejos, inició la caminata el búho planta recordando esos juegos a las afueras del castillo.

Después de una pequeña caminata que al inicial le pareció eterna, llego a la entrada del castillo, una enorme estructura de piedra, con la bandera de la Isla en la punta del techo, con tantas ventanas que eran incontables, una reja de plata que le seguían unos muros enormes más grandes que cualquier Pokémon que rodeaban el castillo, Rowlet no pudo evitar impresionarse en especial por los guardias de la entrada que era Pokémons gigantes y atléticos que eran protegidos por unas armaduras, todos en su última fase evolutiva.

Rowlet rodeo el castillo por completo, claro era tan grande que le tomo unos cinco minutos, ya en la parte de atrás se encontró en ese grifo que le sacio la sed hace unos cinco años, algo nostálgico se acercó dejo la cubeta a un lado y giro la llave del grifo poniendo su pico debajo de la llave para tomar agua, tomo por unos dos minutos hasta que ya se sentía totalmente repuesto se secó el agua del pico con su ala frotándola, estaba a punto de agarrar la cubeta otra vez pero un leve ruido hiso que se alertara, giro la cabeza a los lados pero no había más nadie que él, hasta que miro hacia arriba, y en lo alto del muro podía divisar un bulto rojo, era como si alguien llevara una capucha, el posible Pokémon estaba intentando lanzarse del muro con cuidado, Rowlet miraba con curiosidad la situación era como si intentara salir del castillo, pero el Pokémon al que no le visualizaba piernas sino una cola de pez se resbalo, a Rowlet le quedaron los ojos como platos, el Corazón le palpitaba rápido ese Pokémon extraño podría morir por la caída, el Pokémon caía rápidamente y Rowlet estaba petrificado, él quería proteger a los demás como un caballero pero era la primera vez que lo intentaba, no sabía exactamente qué hacer y ¿si algo le salía mal? Sería el responsable de la muerte del Pokémon.

-¡AYUDA! – Grito el desconocido Pokémon con un grito agudo de chica que alerto y saco de la parálisis al inicial.

No podía permitir que una posible chica saliera herida, y se impulsó con sus piernas para empezar a aletear sus alas, el dolor era muy fuerte, sentía por cada aleteo que sus músculos se desgarraban y sus huesos ardían pero no le quedaba opción si quería que esa chica sobreviviera, Rowlet se puso debajo de la chica la cual cayo en su espalda, eso le dolió al tipo planta-volador pues esa chica pesaba tanto como él sino es que más, descendió con cuidado de que la chica no cayera de su espalda hasta que sus patas tocaron tierra la paso de su espalda a sus alas, una típica pose de héroe con una chica cargada, Rowlet soltó un suspiro al saber que la desconocida estaba fuera de peligro.

Rowlet al visualizarla mejor noto que lo rojo que visualizaba era un tipo de caperuza, que le recordaba al cuento que le leían de Cría, y su piel era de color azul oscuro, no podía ver bien su cara por la capucha solo podía observar un hocico color blanco con una llamativa nariz rosada. La chica no salía del Shock, lo abrazaba con fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello, Rowlet se sobresaltó un poco al sentir algo mojado, y al prestar atención la chica estaba en pleno llanto y unos sollozos hicieron al inicial sentirse mal.

-Oye ya estas a salvo – Dijo Rowlet para calmar a la niña que detuvo su llanto.

La niña levanto la cabeza haciendo caer la capucha de la caperuza dando al descubierto su rostro, sus ojos cristalizados y húmedos por su llanto, unas pequeñas orejitas, y su cara cara no quitaba una expresión de asombro, Rowlet de pronto se sintió embobado al ver esos grandes ojos negros que aún estaban aguados, y unas lindas pestañas que le hacían sentir un calor por cada pestañeo de la chica.

-Gra… gracias – Susurro la chica aun asustada abrazando más a su salvador al que se le erizaban las plumas al sentir tanto contacto con ella.

Rowlet sin saber que más hacer la bajo con cuidado todavía confundido por el huracán de emociones que experimentaba y las nuevas que se hacían presentes.

-Enserio… gracias – Agradeció la chica secándose las lágrimas, en la chica se le hizo presente un rubor al notar que su salvador era un chico, algo avergonzada desvió la mirada por el contacto visual que la hacía sentir nerviosa.

Eso hiso que Rowlet saliera de su transe agito su cabeza para terminar de salir de sus pensamientos, realmente la niña le parecía hermosa era una especie de foca, al hacer contacto visual la cara se le coloreo toda y los nervios que casi nunca tenia aparecieron.

-No fue nada – Respondió Rowlet tratando de sonar más natural – Pero ¿por qué estabas en el muro? – Cuestionó Rowlet saliendo de los nervios inclinando la cabeza en señal de duda.

\- Una larga historia – Dijo la chica intentando no adentrarse en el tema mientras empezaba a juntar y girar sus aletas por los nervios.

La voz de la chica era fina y suave no llegando a ser aguda, era una voz linda que dejo a Rowlet desorientado en la conversación.

-P-pero si no quieres contarme no tienes por qué decirme – Dijo Rowlet intentando sentir a gusto a la chica, la niña al oírlo se oyó más calmada de no tener que dar explicación – Oh lo siento no oí tu nombre.

\- Soy Popplio – Contestó Popplio – Si sé que es algo masculino y que me llamo como mi especie – Dijo intentando sonar divertida algo nerviosa porque la juzgara.

-Jejeje tranquila es bonito, y no tienes por qué avergonzarte yo también me llamo como mi especie, Rowlet – Se presentó el tipo planta-volador amigable, Popplio rio un poco, Rowlet sentó en el suelo y la chica procedió a sentarse a su lado.

-Pero ¿Por qué me salvaste? Pudiste dejarme caer – Preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

\- Bueno mi sueño es ser algún día un gran caballero… - Contaba Rowlet con gusto ilusionado en su sueño Popplio lo escuchaba con atención, tardo en contarle unos diez minutos en su versión larga.

\- Es un hermoso sueño el de arriesgar tu vida por otros Pokémons – Comento Popplio enternecida de que todavía hayan Pokémon honorables.

\- Es lo que siempre me dicen – Dijo Rowlet sonriendo.

\- Casi nunca oigo de Pokémon que quieran unirse a la guardia – Dijo la tipo agua.

\- ¿Enserio? Yo y mis amigos siempre hablamos de convertirnos en caballeros – Confesó Rowlet arqueando una ceja.

\- Guau espero algún día conocerlos – Dijo Popplio impresionada.

La conversación continuo, con risas, bromas y comentarios, Rowlet se sentía a gusto en la compañía de Popplio, era divertida y realmente interesante, le gustaba que le prestaran atención cuando habla cosa que la tipo agua hacia, había momentos en la que se la quedaba viéndola directamente admirando lo bonita que le parecía, nunca había conocido a alguien así, que le provocara sensaciones tan únicas.

Los niños continuaban hablando todo normal, pero Rowlet no tenía noción del tiempo, se distrajo demasiado con la tipo agua, hasta que unos Pokémon tipo volador pasaron cerca del castillo anunciando las doce del mediodía, Rowlet siempre los oía en su casa, pero en ese momento se alboroto todo, había dejado esperando a sus amigos y padre por más de una hora.

-¡hay no! – Exclamo Rowlet aterrado – Lo lamento tengo que irme, no me había dado cuenta de la hora – Habló rápido el tipo planta-volador agarrando la cubeta con su pico.

\- Oh que lastima, bueno nos podemos ver mañana – Dijo Popplio algo desanimada por no pasar más tiempo con ese nuevo amigo.

\- Claro ¿aquí mismo? – Cuestionó Rowlet alzando sus alas listo para el vuelo.

\- aquí mismo – Asintió Popplio con la cabeza.

\- Bueno adiós – Se despidió Rowlet pero quedó paralizado al sentir las aletas de su amiga rodeándolo cariñosamente.

-Gracias otra vez – Agradeció la inicial de agua antes de separarse de su amigo.

\- Ya te dije que no fue nada – Contestó Rowlet bajando la cubeta correspondiendo el abrazo.

Después del abrazo los dos se despidieron, Rowlet se fue volando, desde lo alto veía como su amiga se ponía otra vez la capucha de la caperuza roja y se alejaba del lugar, a Rowlet ya no le dolían tano las alas, pero aun así estaba quejumbroso, el resto del vuelo solo pensó en su amiga y en las sensaciones raras que sintió a su lado, nunca antes había abrazado a una chica que no fuera su madre, no tenía idea si se sentía así siempre o era algo más serio, llego al prado y aterrizo con cuidado para encontrarse con unas miradas penetrantes de sus amigos y padre.

-H-hola – Saludo Rowlet nervioso de que reacción tendrían – lamento si me... – Decía el tipo planta-volador.

\- ¡Cállate Rowlet! – Gritó Rockruff lleno de ira – por qué tardaste tanto – Interrogó el tipo roca-normal.

-Cálmate Rockruff – Dijo Togedemaru para calmarlo, Rockruff solo giro la cabeza, resignado – pero Rowlet ¿por qué te demoraste? – Cuestiono el erizo eléctrico.

\- Es qué conocí a una chica – Contó Rowlet de forma resumida.

\- ¿Una chica? – Preguntó Tobías algo pícaro.

\- Si una Popplio, muy bonita – Dijo Rowlet con una sonrisa inocentona.

\- ¿Con que bonita Rowlet? – Dijo Cubone de forma juguetona haciendo que Rowlet se diera cuenta de lo que dijo.

\- Ósea no de esa f-forma, digo si me cae bien p-pero… - Balbuceó Rowlet sonrojado y nerviosísimo.

Pero cuando menos se lo esperaba recibió un mordisco de Rockruff haciéndolo retroceder adolorido.

-Dices qué nos abandonaste sin agua por una chica – Encaró Rockruff gruñendo mientras preparaba una avalancha. Rowlet se puso en pose de batalla preparado para cualquier ataque.

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lo continuo? Ustedes deciden, este Fic será corto por lo largo de los capítulos de entre 4.000 y 4.500 palabras y bueno los que leyeron "Corazón en Llamas" saben cómo termina :´(. Sin nada más que decir hasta el próximo capítulo adioos.**

 **Recomendaciones:**

 **(Ninjashipping) Vinculos de ItsTheCrew: si no ha sacado un nuevo cap en más de mil año pero denle apoyo para que lo haga.**

 **Un Aura De Had de MariviEspeon: Con una increíble historia denle apoyo.**

 **The Mighty Storm (Español) de PokeFan2511: muy Buena traducción de Arashi No Yoru Ni.**

 **Fuerza Pokémon de tylerpokemonur11: muy buen Fic que le ayude hacer a mi primo créanme que le tiene muy buena historia por delante.**

 **Una Argolla De Hielo también de MariviEspeon: nuevo Fic que me encanto denle mucho apoyo.**


End file.
